HISHE : Comment Les Légendaires aurait dû finir
by The Raidak
Summary: Découvrez ce à quoi aurait ressembler certaines aventures des Légendaires si celles-ci s'étaient terminées de manière plus logique... ou pas. Uniquement basé sur les tomes 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 et 18.
1. Chapitre 1

**Comment Les Légendaires aurait dû finir**

Les Légendaires appartiennent à Patrick Sobral

Tome 1 : La Pierre de Jovénia

Tous les Légendaires sont enfin réunis.

"Nous voilà enfin réunis à nouveau. Après tout ce temps." Dit fièrement Danaël.

"J'le crois pas. On l'a fait !" Répond Gryf.

"Maintenant, repartons pour de nouvelles aventures ! Allons trouver le remède à la malédiction Jovénia !"

-Quelques secondes de silence gênantes-

"Waouh ! C'est vrai que c'est génial de se retrouver pour sauver le monde (encore). Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi l'un d'entre nous n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?" Dit Shimy.

"Eh bah… je crois que l'on a tous été un peu traumatisé par notre défaite contre Darkhell. Du coup, c'est normal que l'on se soit séparé." Lui répond Danaël.

"Et c'est ça, notre seule excuse ?" Demande Jadina.

"…Euuuuuuuh"

Tome 2 : Le Gardien

"Bois cette fiole. Sa substance te permettra de retrouver la mémoire." Dit le Zar-Ikos.

"Ok. Mais euh… vous êtes bien sûr que ça fonctionnera ?" Demande Élysio.

"Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?"

"Rien. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez fait quelque chose comme… la tester avant de me la donner."

"Eh bien, pas que je sache. Mais à mon avis, ça fonctionnera, non ?" Répond le Zar-Ikos, incertain de ce qu'il dit.

"Alors c'est ça ?! Vous me donnez à boire une potion magique sans être certain du résultat ? Imaginez un peu si à la place de retrouver la mémoire je faisais revivre Darkhell ! Vous avez pensé à ça ?" Dit Élysio d'un ton de plus en plus colérique.

"Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?" Hurle le Zar-Ikos.

Tome 4 : Le Réveil du Kréa-Kaos

"Vous ne comprenez pas : tant que je suis dans le Kréa-Kaos, je suis INVINCIBLE !" Dit Darkhell avant de recevoir une flèche en plein front.

Tout le monde a le souffle coupé.

"Capitaine Shamira ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!" Demande Élysio.

"Bah quoi ? Je l'ai tué parce que sinon ça aurait été pénible d'avoir à combattre un type aussi fort que lui." Lui répond Shamira.

"Vous avez tué quelqu'un de sang-froid ! Non mais franchement !" Dit Danaël.

"Puis-je savoir quelle est « l'idée de génie » que vous aviez planifiée pour lui régler son compte ? Hein ?" Demande Shamira.

"Mais enfin, j'aurais pu aller m'exploser avec lui comme ça euh…" Commence Élysio.

"Comme ça quoi ?"

Élysio reste quelques secondes sans rien dire.

"Eh ben en fait, vous avez raison. Pourquoi j'irai me sacrifier alors que l'on pouvait se débarrasser de Darkhell en un seul coup. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?"

Tout le monde regarde Élysio comme si c'était un parfait demeuré.

Tome 6 : Main du Futur

"Vous avez eu tort de vouloir me défier ! Maintenant, vous allez tous mourir !" Rit Darkhell.

"C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle idée débile d'avoir remonté le temps pour se faire tuer !" S'exclame Jadina.

Darkhell s'apprête à envoyer une attaque magique. Mais tout à coup, Razzia surgit derrière lui et le tue en le transperçant de son épée _._

"Ha ha ! Maintenant, t'es mort !" Dit Razzia.

"Razzia ! Par les dieux, qu'est-ce que t'as fait?" Hurle Danaël.

"Bah quoi ? Z'en ai zuzte profité."

"Profiter de quoi ?"

"Eh ben, comme on est dans le pazzé, ze me zuis rendu compte que zi l'on tue Darkhell, il n'y aura zamais eu de malédiction Zovénia. Cool comme idée, non ? D'ailleurs, tuer quelqu'un de zang-froid me rappelle des zouvenirs." Explique le colosse de Rymar.

"Il me plaît ce p'tit gars." Dit Ténébris avec un sourire narquois.

"Attends voir. Razzia a raison. Ça veut dire que-" Commence Gryf.

Et tout à coup, les Légendaires retrouvent leur forme adulte. Tout le monde hurle de joie.

"Retraite ! Retraite ! Enfin la retraite !" Hurle Shimy.

"Je vais pouvoir recommencer à faire du shopping !" Dit Jadina, pleine de bonheur et d'espoir.

Peu à peu, Jadina se réveille dans les bras de Danaël où rien n'a changé du tout.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'était un rêve ?!"

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" Demande Gryf.

"Effet secondaire. Ne pas faire du shopping pendant longtemps ça lui fait perdre la boule à cette maniaque de la mode." Explique Danaël.

Tome 8 : Griffes et Plumes

"Voyez-vous ce bouclier est généré par le vœu que nous avons exaucé avec la Corne de Sygma et-" Commence Kel-Cha.

Et BOUM ! Tout explose, ne laissant que des ruines et des cadavres. Seule Shun-day est toujours vivante. C'est alors que Skroa apparaît au-dessus d'elle avec la Corne de Sygma en main.

"Maître ? Mais comment avez-vous-"

"Oh bah, c'est très simple : à l'origine je voulais faire mon entrée devant tout le monde en faisant exploser quelques bâtiments et en tuant des gens. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu mieux, je me suis rendu compte que ce serait plus logique et moins stupide si j'allais m'emparer directement de la Corne afin d'exaucer mon vœu. Malin, non ?" Explique Skroa.

Shun-day le regarde d'un air très confus.

"…Ah ouais, quand même."

Tome 18 : La Fin de L'Histoire ?

"Parfait ! À présent, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour que mon plan puisse se réaliser comme je l'avais prédit. Et maintenant je- AH !" Commence Kalandre avant de se faire frapper dessus.

"Ha ha ! Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, vilaine fille !" Dit Akamandis.

"Papa ? Mais comment est-ce que-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis revenu pour te dire que je reconnais que j'ai eu sacrément tort d'avoir laissé tomber ma famille et de n'avoir jamais pris au sérieux mon rôle de père, surtout quand je vois le résultat avec toi."

"C'est… c'est vrai ?"

"Oui. Mais étant donné que tu as complètement perdu la boule, papa va devoir te punir."

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aïe !"

"Tu as été une vilaine fille ! Vilaine fille ! Vilaine ! Vilaine !"

Tout le monde regarde le père et sa fille en pleine scène de ménage avec un regard confus.

"Waouh. C'est super bizarre." Dit confusément Shimy.

"Ouais, tu l'as dit." Lui répond Gryf.

 **Mais voici comment ça aurait vraiment dû finir** :

Tome 10 : La Marque du Destin

"Plan B !" Dit Anathos.

"Nooooooon !" Hurle Jadina.

L'essence d'Anathos s'échappe de la tête de la Porteuse et se dirige vers Danaël. Sauf que l'essence du dieu continue son chemin plus loin.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh nooooooon !" Crie Anathos.

Anathos finit dans un vieux pilier en ruine et fusionne avec.

"…Comment ?" Demande Shimy, l'air très confus.

"Ha ha ! Je t'explique le truc : je viens tout juste de me rappeler que j'avais mon médaillon avec la marque gravée dessus. Du coup, avant qu'Anathos ne se pointe, je m'en suis débarrassé pour qu'il puisse se retrouver dans la pierre. Pas bête comme idée, hein ?" Explique Danaël.

"Eh ben. C'était rapide, mais efficace." Dit Gryf.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pause Café

**Pause Café** :

"Et voilà donc comment on a sauvé le monde d'un dieu maléfique complètement détraqué : parce que j'ai pris le temps de bien réfléchir avant d'agir comme un idiot. Du coup, c'est grâce à moi… et à mes amis bien sûr." Explique Danaël.

"Yeah ! Wouhou !" S'exclament joyeusement tous les Légendaires.

"Bon boulot les enfants." Dit Batman.

"Du coup, votre victoire directe sur Anathos a dû changé le cours des choses. Comme là, maintenant." Dit Superman.

"Ouais. Et quelque chose me dit que Kalandre va péter un câble." Dit Batman.

"Kal- qui ?" Demande Danaël.

"El." Répond Superman.

Tout à coup, Kalandre surgit de derrière la fenêtre juste à côté d'où sont assis les Légendaires. Elle est complètement folle.

"Comment ? Comment c'est possible ? J'avais tout calculé pour que Danaël puisse mourir afin de le récupérer ensuite dans mon camp ! Comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment avez-vous fait pour être plus intelligent que prévu ? Comment ? BWAAAAAAAH !"

Kalandre s'enfuit en hurlant.

"Waouh. C'était vraiment étrange." Dit Jadina.

"Ouais, c'est sûr qu'elle ne passera pas une bonne nuit, ce soir." Dit Batman.

"Et moi, je suis condamnée à rester avec des cheveux de vieille. Non mais regardez ça." Se plaint tristement Shimy.

"Allons. Tu sais très bien que j'adore ta nouvelle couleur." Rassure Gryf.

Razzia remarque que Ténébris fait la tête.

"Est-ce que za va, Téné ?"

"Beuh… il paraît que nos fans souhaitent me voir mourir dans l'un de nos prochains tomes. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils me détestent autant ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour en arriver là ?"

Ténébris se met à pleurer.

"Allons, allons. Perzonne ne te détezte." Dit Razzia.

"(snif) Excusez-moi. Il faut que j'aille me calmer."

Ténébris quitte le Super-Café pour se rendre dans un autre endroit où des fans des Légendaires sont réunis.

* * *

"Ouais. Trop balaise quand Gryf fait son salto arrière !" Dit un fan.

Ténébris arrive sur le lieu. Tout le monde la remarque.

"Waouh ! Regardez ! C'est la vraie Ténébris !"

"Mais c'est génial !"

"Alors comme ça on rêve de me voir crever, hein ? Eh ben voilà ce que je vous réponds, moi !" Dit Ténébris en sortant ses lames.

La fille de Darkhell se met à massacrer tous les fans dans des effusions de sang accompagnées de hurlements de souffrance atroce.

* * *

Peu après, on la retrouve au Super-Café, couverte de sang et assise à sa place d'origine, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ok. Je vais mieux maintenant." Dit-elle d'un ton satisfaite.

"Ze croyais que tu ne voulais plus tuer perzonne." Lui répond Razzia.

"Tuer des gens, c'est mal. Même si j'en ai tué pas mal dans mon film de 2016." Dit Batman.

"C'est une honte !" Dit Danaël, d'un air furieux.

"Et alors ? Toi aussi t'aurais sans doute tué des gens si une autre équipe t'avais chopé ! T'aurais même laissé mourir Jadina !" Dit Ténébris.

"Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?!"

"Hum ! Et si on disait tout simplement que tout est bien qui finit bien ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?" Dit Jadina, essayant de calmer l'ambiance.

"Mouais… Ah mais au fait, on va avoir notre propre dessin animé au début de l'année prochaine." Dit Gryf.

"T'as raison ! Je suis vraiment curieuse à l'idée de découvrir à quoi ressemblera ma voix." Dit Shimy.

"Ouais ben j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me refiler la VF de Rainbow Dash." Dit Ténébris.

"Et moi, la voix de Titeuf ou de Zacha de _Pokémon_." Dit Razzia.

"Moi, je m'entendrais bien avec la VF de Spider-Man version MCU." Dit Gryf.

"C'est sûr que votre doublage français risque de faire un choc à vos fans. D'ailleurs, si votre série parvient à être diffusée aux USA, vous aurez aussi un doublage américain. Ça aussi ça va foutre un choc." Dit Superman.

"Mon Dieu. J'espère qu'ils prendront Tara Strong pour me doubler moi. C'est mon rêve d'être un jour doublée par LA Twilight Sparkle !" Dit Jadina, un peu excitée.

"Cours toujours, cocotte ! C'est moi que Tara Strong doublera en américain !" Répond Shimy.

"Ou peut-être moi, qui zais ? Après tout, ze zuis pluz tête d'œuf que vous touz izi." Dit Razzia.

"Et pourquoi pas Ariana Grande pour Ténébris ?" Plaisante Batman.

"Eh !"

"Bah quoi ? Si c'est moi qui le dis, alors c'est tout à fait logique."

"Et en quoi ze zerai lozique, zi z'est vous qui le dîtes ?" Demande Razzia.

"Parce que je suis Batman !"

"Si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue plus que notre doublage : l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'on n'aura pas à faire à un reboot ?" Demande Danaël.

"Oh pitié. J'en ai marre des reboots." Dit Superman.

"Eh, Danaël, si jamais votre série animée est un reboot, peut-être qu'elle ne mourra pas ce coup-ci." Dit Batman.

"Qui donc ?"

"Je veux parler de… Saryn."

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" Hurle Danaël en se jetant violemment sur le Chevalier Noir. "POURQUOI AS-TU DIT CE NOM ?!"

"Waouh. C'est vraiment contagieux ce truc-là." Dit Superman.


	3. Chapitre 3 : scène post-crédit

**Scène post-crédit**

Barry Allen débarque au Super-Café pour être accueilli par Batman et Superman qui lui jettent un regard mécontent.

"Salut les gars ! Vous en faîtes des têtes… aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Toi, t'as encore remonté le temps." Dit Batman.

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Parce que je suis Batman !"

"Oui. Mais aussi parce que… ça." Dit Superman en pointant le groupe en face d'eux.

"Oh tiens, Mr Allen. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer pour vous présenter notre groupe : les Légendaires !" Dit fièrement Artémus Del Conquisador en présentant les Légendaires versions World Without.

"QUOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!" Hurle Flash.

 **FIN**.


End file.
